Naruto: Dishonorable Ninja Stories
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Jiraiya becomes the new leader of the Hidden Leaf Village for a week, and he is going to wreak havoc upon everyone's decency and morality. You, the reader, will influence how this story of ultimate humiliation will be ultimately created! Rated T.
1. Ultimate Bankruptcy

**Story**: Naruto: Dishonorable Ninja Stories  
**Author**: Time Master  
**Written**: August 2010  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Crude Humor, Strong Language, Violence In Later Chapters)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its cast of zany ninjas.

* * *

Naruto. Love it or hate it, this series is here to stay.

Always wanted to do something mean, demoralizing, or just plain evil to any of the characters?

Well, folks, this is your chance to have your way in molding how the story is created. What you want done to the heroes and villains of the Naruto universe is within your hands.

How does this tale start off exactly? Well, it all began this morning…

* * *

**Incident 1: Ultimate Bankruptcy**

**"Everyone, Konohagakure Village has gone bankrupt"**

The adult leaders of the Hidden Leaf Village stood within the office of the Hokage discussing the financial crisis they were all in.

"**What? What do you mean bankrupt?"** Asuma said in utter disbelief.

"**I thought our village had a surplus of funds to last for at least twenty years!"** Might Guy said, scratching his head in confusion.

"**We did…but it suddenly disappeared overnight," **Kakashi stated as he read his Makeout Paradise booklet.

"**Any ideas on who might have stolen it?"** Anko asks around.

At that moment, Lady Tsunade bursts into the office, literally kicking the door open, looking huffy and angry.

"**Stupid slot machines! Stupid rigged Poker table! Stupid expensive lobster dinner!" **she said out loud before stopping to realize that various people were in her office. Everyone looks at her with a disapproving glare, as they all now knew where their money went.

"**Ohhh shit…Um…I can explain…?"** Lady Tsunade said to them with a hesitant look.

Before she could answer, she was literally thrown out of her fifth story window by all of the adults, and they watch as she tumbles down and lands in an open dumpster.

"**Well then…since we can no longer trust Lady Tsunade with the responsibility of managing our money, who are we going to hire in her place?"** Might Guy asks.

"**Well, none of us are really qualified…since we all carry some sort of criminal offense from the past…"** Kurenai said, looking a little emberrased to admit it.

"**Oh man…don't even bring it up last year's Strip Club incident…"** Iruka hastely says.

"**Sooooo...you guys are looking for a new leader eh?"**

Everyone in the room jumps as Jiraiya appears behind them, with no prior hint or indication of his sudden arrival.

"**Where the hell did you…nevermind…so you want the job as the new head of the Hidden Leaf Village then?" **Asuma inquires.

"**Damn straight! I have tons of ideas on how to get this place back into finacial shape!"** Jiraiya ensures them.

"**Well…I guess if no one else if qualified…"** Shizune said, a bit hesitant to let him be leader for a while.

"**Great!"** Jiraiya says as he began to shove everyone out the door. **"You just leave everything to uncle Jiraiya. I'll get Konohagakure flowing with money within seven days!" **he tells them as he slams the door shut behind them.

"**Heheh…now my perverted fantasies can finally be realized. These ninjas are all screwed starting tomorrow,"** he says with a menacing and conniving grin.

* * *

**And that is how the chaos would soon begin! Send us your ideas and suggestions via a review and we'll make it happen! **

**What will you have Jiraiya do to your beleoved ninjas? Beware, prepare for a lot of out-of-character events and unexpected things to come!**


	2. Ultimate Fornication

**Incident 2: Ultimate Fornication**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Jiraiya, the new head of Konohagakure, wasted no time in preparing to use some of the ninjas around the village in his dirty scheme to make some cash.

The first group he summoned to the Hokage's office was Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari.

"**Um…you called for us?"** said Temari, as she and the other girls file into the office.

"**Ladies! So glad you could come! Listen, as you might have heard, Konohagakure is a little short on cash at the moment, so I was thinking you four could be a part of a little fundraiser I had in mind,"** Jiraiya says to them.

"**A fundraiser? That sounds like a good idea…"** Hinata responds.

"**What kind of fundraiser exactly?"** Ino questions the pervy sage.

"**Well, all you have to do is stand on a corner, look pretty, and assist any guy who comes by,"** Jiraiya says bluntly.

"**Sounds boring. Besides, I'm not even from this village, so why should I care?"** Temari responds to him, arms crossed, looking completely uninterested.

"**You'll be paid lots of money, based on your…performance,"** Jiraiya says to them, waggling his eyebrows.

"**Money? Well in that case…"** Temari said, starting to reconsider.

**"Okay, I guess we'll do it,**" Sakura says with a shrug.

"**Excellent! I knew I could count of you to give ol' uncle Jiraiya a hand! ****Now, just slip on these outfits and you'll be ready to go!"** he adds, pulling out a box of clothes and giving them to the girls.

* * *

**An Hour Later…**

* * *

An hour had passed, and all four girls were standing on the street corning wearing makeup, skimpy clothes, and other seductive-looking attire.

"**Um…girls…does this seem right to you guys?"** Hinata says, looking rather unsure of what she was doing.

"**Hmm…as a matter of fact…this does seem a bit strange for a fundraiser…"** Ino responds, cinching up her short skirt that was, in fact, too short. **"Jiraiya really should of asked us what our clothing sizes were before giving these tight things to us!"** she adds, fussing over her outfit.

"**What's wrong ladies, afraid to show a little skin?" **Temarai taunts the other girls.

"**No, its not that! Hey wait, you enjoy this sort of style?"** Sakura questions her.

"**Heh, at least she's not wearing those ugly fishnet stockings that ride up her ass…"** Ino whispers to Sakura and Ino with a chuckle.

"**Um…I'm standing right here…"** Temari scoffs, rolling her eyes.

At that moment, Shikamaru approaches the girls from around the corner and looks at them up and down before speaking.

"**What in the world are you guys doing?"** he asks, boredom in his voice.

"**Oh, hi Shikamaru! We're fundraising!"** Hinata says to him with a smile.

Shikamaru smirks, trying to contain his oncoming laughter of their idea of fund-raising.

"**Um…hate to break it to you, but what you're doing is called Prostitution,"** Shikamaru says to them.

"**Prostitution? Sounds like some sort of cancer…"** Ino responds, scratching her head.

"**No, you're thinking of _prostate_. What you are doing is called _Prostitution_. It's when girls like you stand on the corner and wait for some pervert to come and pick you up and get into your pants, so to say…"** he explains.

All four girl's eyes flew open in shock and their jaws nearly hit the ground.

"**WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"** Sakura shouts at him in disbelief.

"**Whoa…really? Wow…wish I known this earlier…"** said Temari, a bit humbled at the revelation.

Moments later, a long, dark tinted limo drove up next to the girls and stops next to them. The back window rolls down, revealing Orochimaru on the inside.

"**Hmm….this is rather interesting. I'll take the shy one,"** he says, licking his long snake-like tongue at Hinata.

Hinata shrieks in horror at the realization of what her and the other girls have gotten into.

Shikamaru yawns and turns away from the group.

"**Well, you girls have fun, I'm off to take my nap," **he says, waving at them before disappearing from sight.

The girls all look at one another and gulp.

This was not going to be fun day for them.

* * *

**What will happen to the girls? Stay tuned and find out! For now, please review! **  
**Remember, send your ideas and suggestions via a review and we'll make it happen! What will you have Jiraiya do to your beloved ninjas next?**


	3. Ultimate Exploitation Part 1

**Incident 3: Ultimate Exploitation Part 1**

* * *

A couple hours had passed, and Jiraiya was already raking in the cash from the girl's little venture just outside of the office.

It wasn't until Naruto stopped by for a visit where things got interesting.

"**Hey, Pervy Sage, how's it going? Heard you're subbing for Grandma Tsunade**," Naruto says as he walks into the office.

"**Ah, Naruto, my trustworthy apprentice…you came at just the right time**," Jiraiya says to him with a wide grin.

"**Huh? What is it, Pervy Sage, a new mission for me?"** Naruto asks, getting excited at the thought.

"**Uh...sorta. For this mission, you'll be paired up with Sasuke…"** Jiraiya continued, only to be interrupted.

"**WHAT? I HAVE TO WORK WITH THAT JERK! FORGET IT!"** Naruto protests, crossing his arms in resilience to the idea.

"**Relax kiddo, this won't even take long at all**," Jiraiya reassures him. **"Hey, Man Servant, come in here!"** he then calls out toward the hallway.

Seconds later, Saskue enters the office, wearing nothing but a black speedo and a black tie on his bare chest. **"Yes, Master?" **he says in a monotone voice.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor in complete disbelief at what he was witnessing. Since he was at a loss for words, Jiraiya continued.

"**Boys, I need you both to go out into village square and setup a booth there,"** Jiraiya instructs.

"**What exactly do you want us to do?"** Sasuke asks.

"**I'll fill you in on the details later. Now, both of you go on! I've got money…er…I mean, we've got money to make," **Jiraiya says to them, standing from his seat and shooing them both out of him office.

_**"Man this is just too easy! Why didn't I think of using these idiots before?"**_ Jiraiya says to himself with a chuckle before returning to his desk.

Heaven forbid what he was going to have the remnants of Team 7 do…

* * *

**What will happen to the boys now? Stay tuned and find out! For now, please review!**  
**Remember, send your ideas and suggestions via a review and we'll make it happen! What will you have Jiraiya do to your beloved ninjas next?**


	4. Ultimate Exploitation Part 2

**Incident 3: Ultimate Exploitation Part 2**

* * *

"**So uh…what are we doing again?"**

Standing behind a curtain on a custom-built stage that sat in the middle of the village, Naruto, now wearing a speedo and tie himself, stands dumbfounded at what was about to go down.

"**You and me are going to put on a show,"** Sasuke states.

**"Uh…what kind of show exactly?"** Naruto insists.

Before he could get an answer, the curtains fly open, revealing over one-thousand girls crowded around the stage. And, on cue, techno porno music began to play from out of nowhere.

"**Ahhh! What the heck is going on here?!"** Naruto nearly screams, realizing that he and Sasuke were about to put on a strip show with…nothing else to strip.

"**Here are our two sexy hunks, ladies! Want to see them dance before you? Naruto can multiply the fun using his Shadow Clone Jutsu, so there's plenty of fun for everyone!"** spoke Grandma Chiyo, who apparently was the MC of this showcase.

"**Aw man!"** Naruto groans, knowing there was no way out of this since he was under contract by the Pervy Sage.

After all, this was technically labeled an 'X-Ranked Mission'.

* * *

**Later That Night…**

* * *

Back in the Hokage's office, rolling in the cash he has made by having the younger ninjas do his dirty bidding, Jiraiya lets out a laugh of pure satisfaction that his plan ultimately worked after just a single day.

"**See, I told everyone my ideas would help the village earn money once again! And with the haul from the job that Naruto and Sasuke have raked in, I can treat myself to dinner and an All-Night Pass to the local Harem House! Ah, it's good to be me,"** Jiraiya says with glee.

* * *

**The End!**

**Thanks for reading this short spoof! Please review!**


End file.
